Wonderwall
by elswa
Summary: Nat always gets the girl. When's it going to be my turn?
1. Chapter 1

I see her smile at Nat. It's so obvious they like each other. But I've known her for longer. I've been her best friend forever! But he still gets the girl. It's just—it's just not fair. "So, Friday at seven?" I hear Nat ask Desiree. I clench my fists, wanting to scream at Nat to back off. She nods at him, her smile widening.

Just because she's two years older than me doesn't mean Nat automatically gets to go out with her. He thinks it does, but it doesn't. I should be the one making Des smile like that. I've liked her since I was eight, I'm eleven now! And Nat's probably only liked her for a week, two at the most.

"Sounds great," Des says, turning towards me with that childish smile she shares with me so often. "See you around, Alex." She says to me, ruffling my hair in a sisterly manner. She walks towards the door and opens it slightly. "Bye, Nat." She says, and I look at him. He's smiling more than ever. She leaves after that.

"What the heck Nat?" I say, looking at my brother. He seems confused.

"What?" He acts so clueless _all _the time. It's _so_ annoying.

"You're stealing Desiree from me,"

He laughs softly. "You two aren't even together, calm down. Plus, she's thirteen, you're only eleven."

"Rosalina was thirteen when you were—"

"Stop," He orders me, raising his voice.

"I know you hate to be reminded of her. But I have a point, and you _know _I do."

"I'm still trying to get over her, and I think Des' going to help.

Wow. He's even stealing my nickname for her. "But—" He cuts me off.

"Dude," He sighs, rubbing his eyes in an aggravated way. "Just let me get this one,"

He _always _gets _every single girl._ There is not "one" girl with Nat. There are dozens. And it's not fair.

"Please man," He pleads.

"Fine," I mutter, walking to our shared room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You haven't gotten your first kiss yet?" Desiree smiles at me, as she proceeds to drink milkshake. I shake my head no, and she giggles to herself. "Awe," She says to me.

"It's not 'awe,' it's pathetic." I say, clearing my throat afterwards. I stir my milkshake around, attempting to get the whipped cream mixed into the chocolaty goodness. Des and I often come her for milkshakes to just talk. To be honest, it's one of my favorite things to do.

"The right girl will come along, don't worry."

"Yeah, the right girl could be _right _in front of me," I say, raising my eyebrows at her. However she looks down at her milkshake, nods, and stirs her beverage. "Anything's possible." I continue.

"Yeah." She replies, smiling. But I just roll my eyes. "Have you ever been kissed on the cheek?" She asks me.

"Not really," She bites her lip after hearing my say this, as if she's debating whether or not to kiss me. She leans towards me and connects her lips with my cheek. I feel blush rise to my probably already rosy cheeks.

"Well now you have," She pulls back from the extremely short kiss. "I would've kissed you for real but I think your first kiss should be with someone special,"

"You're special," I mutter to myself, but I _know _she heard. I desperately want a kiss from her—just a peck—I don't care. She smiles at me, not replying to what I just said.

_- Nat and Alex Wolff -_

"Okay Alex," Nat starts. "Desiree is going to be here soon, and you need to—"

"I know, I know." I sigh obnoxiously loud. "Stay in our room until she leaves." Nat smiles at me.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." I nod at him. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I immediately turn on my heel and start walking towards our bedroom. "See you in a bit!" Nat calls to me, as he rushes to the door.

I shut the door to my room and sit on my bed. I look around the room in search of something entertaining to do. My gaze falls on a notebook sitting on Nat's desk. I stand up and walk over to it, picking it up once getting there. It looks like a planner. I open to the first page and read what's written. It reads:

_Monday – Piano lesson (3-5)_

_Tuesday – Date with Maude_

_Wednesday – Guitar lesson (3-4)_

_Thursday – Math tutoring_

_Friday – Date with Desiree_

Uh oh.

This doesn't look too good.


End file.
